love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Yuujou No Change
là bài hát thứ hai trong single đầu tiên của μ's, phát hành ngày 25 tháng 8, 2010. Nó cũng nằm trong mọi album solo của μ's, 'μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection'' và Love Live! School idol project Season 2's original soundtrack Notes of School idol days ~Glory~.'' Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Tron-LM. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LZM-2028 / LACM-4738)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # # # # # # 'DVD' # 'Bản giới hạn (LZM-2027)' Videos PV by Lantis = Nhạc :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng iPad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dakara shunto shinaide Nee… hanashi, kiku yo? Yuujou No Chenji daijoubu da yo Suki ni naru to wakaru Suteki na mono wakaru kara Donna toki mo zettai ni hanasanai you ni Nakushite kara wakaru Taisetsu da to wakaru kedo Tsugi no Chansu byoudou ni maiorite kuru Kanashimi wa kaze to niteru no yasumou ka? 「Odaiji ni」 yagate kitto naoru yo Dakara shunto shinaide Nee… hanashi, kiku yo? Yuujou No Chenji kocchi oide Itsumo honki sonna no wa otagai onaji Zutto issho da to omounda Sugoi koto ga shitai Atarashisa o mitai yo ne Awatenai de chokkan wa machigaccha inai Muzukashii to megeru (megenaide ne) Konki dashite miyou ka na (sou da) Tsuzukenai to seikou wa tooku e nigeru Toriaezu teki wa jibun no yowaki ka na? 「Makenaide」 yoko ni watashi irunda yo Ima wa gyutto kokoro o Daite ite ageru Enryo shinaide kocchi oide Datte honki shikkari to kanjite iru yo Kyuu ni naitatte kinishinai Dakara shunto shinaide Nee… hanashi, kiku yo? Yuujou No Chenji kocchi oide Itsumo honki sonna no wa otagai onaji Zutto issho da to omounda Sou, daijoubu da yo! La la la... |-| Kanji= だからしゅんとしないで ねえ…話、聞くよ? 友情ノーチェンジ だいじょうぶだよ 好きになるとわかる ステキなものわかるから どんな時も絶対に離さないように 無くしてからわかる 大切だとわかるけど 次のチャンス平等に舞い降りてくる 悲しみは風邪と似てるの 休もうか? 「おだいじに」やがてきっと治るよ だからしゅんとしないで ねえ…話、聞くよ? 友情ノーチェンジ こっちおいで いつも本気 そんなのはお互い同じ ずっと一緒だと思うんだ 凄いことがしたい 新しさをみたいよね あわてないで直感は間違っちゃいない 難しいとめげる(めげないでね) 根気だしてみようかな(そうだ) 続けないと成功は遠くへ逃げる 取りあえず敵は自分の弱気かな? 「負けないで」横に私いるんだよ いまはぎゅっと心を 抱いていてあげる 遠慮しないで こっちおいで だって本気 しっかりと感じているよ 急に泣いたって 気にしない だからしゅんとしないで ねえ…話、聞くよ? 友情ノーチェンジ こっちおいで いつも本気 そんなのはお互い同じ ずっと一緒だと思うんだ そう、だいじょうぶだよ! La la la... |-| English= So don’t feel down Hey…Are you listening? Our friendship won’t change, It’ll be fine I understand you’re falling in love I understand that it’s something wonderful so I hope no matter what you definitely won’t let it go You’ll understand after losing it I understand it’s precious but Another chance will come swooping down evenly Sadness resembles a cold, How about you rest? “Take care of yourself” Soon you’ll feel better So don’t feel down Hey…Are you listening? Our friendship won’t change, Come here Always being earnest is something we share I think we’ll be together forever I want to do amazing things I want to see new things Don’t panic, Our instincts aren’t mistaken You’ll get discouraged by the difficulty (Don’t get discouraged) Can you summon the persistence? (You can) If you don’t persevere success will recede into the distance For now could our adversaries be our own weaknesses? “Don’t give up” I’m by your side Now I’ll embrace Your heart tightly Don’t be shy, Come here I’m serious, I feel it strongly Don’t worry even if you cry suddenly So don’t feel down Hey…Are you listening? Our friendship won’t change, Come here Always being earnest is something we share I think we’ll be together forever Yeah, It’ll be fine! La la la… Buổi trình diễn Live *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Thư viện Cover= Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE - Limited Edition Cover.jpg Love Live! School Idol Festival Thuộc tính: Pure Mở khoá: Hoàn thành Chương 1, Phần 3 của cốt truyện chính (chơi bài Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE). Easy= Độ khó: ★ LP yêu cầu: 5 EXP nhận được: 12 |-| Normal= Độ khó: ★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 10 EXP nhận được: 26 |-| Hard= Độ khó: ★★★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 15 EXP nhận được: 46 Replay: Niconico |-| Expert= Độ khó: ★★★★★★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 25 EXP nhận được: 83 Replay: Niconico Bài hát đặc biệt trong khoảng 2013/06/24 - 2013/07/07. |-| Master= Độ khó: ★★★★★★★★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 25 EXP nhận được: 83 Replay: YouTube Bài hát đặc biệt trong khoảng 2016/07/16 - 2016/09/15. |-| Phân bố nốt= Chú thích ja:友情ノーチェンジ Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s